Lions of Afreaha (thundercats) Character outline
by Tre-Harr
Summary: My take on the classis ThunderCats we all love; I own no rights to thundercats & write stories as a fan! These are the character's of my story forget lion-o and meet Lungile the leader of the Pride. I'll be up-loading a few chapters shortly; just got to read it through, but wanted some feedback hope to hear from you and hey why not check out my other work as well!


**Lions** (Pride)

Cheikh-Jimiyu

Lungile-Gamba

Xjhana-Chaonaine-Nadwah-Abedin-Lautoka

Themba-Parsa

**Leopards** (Leap)

**Meerkat **(Gang)

**Elephant** (Parade)

**Sheath-tail bats** (Colony) Muhsin-Tisha-Pravir-Milap-Waitimu-Maiba

**Grass Rat** (horde)

**Bullfrog** (army)

Lungile (good)

Age: -19. Gender: -Male. Species: -Lion. Status: -Prince.

Weapons: -Sword of Emeka (great deeds) and Claw Gauntlet.

Known Relatives: -Cheikh (father) and Xjhana (mother)

A young figure stands on the top of a high white stone wall; looking out into the north at a dying world of black and none and behind him is a thriving land of green and plenty.

_I stand here on the edge to one of the kingdom to the last tribe of Thundairah; the lions of Thundairah were once a great race killed back however over time by the alliance of others. I am Lungile the first son of Cheikh; Cheikh is our last king. Many kings and queens throughout Afreaha know Cheikh to be a noble figure; always steadfast, wise and never wavering. Soon the day where I his son will take his place and be the noble leader of this tribe._

_My father and his adviser Jimiyu know this and have great hope for the future; this future lies firmly in my hands. I have been taught by Jimiyu in the ways to become a good ruler; learning me the many lessons of our king, to rule with a kind heart and a just claw._

_I fully understand my future my embrace it with both hands._

_I was handed the great Sword of Emeka, Parsa is providing me the skills to be a great warrior and to fight with the Sword of Emeka._

Chaonaine (It has seen me)

Age: -21. Gender: -Female. Species: -Cheetah.

Weapon: -Bo-Staff.

Lautoka (plains)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Lion.

Abedin (worshipper)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Lion.

Nadwah (council)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Lion.

Themba (great)

Age: -31. Gender: -Male. Species: -Tiger. Status: -Second-in-command. Weapon: -Bolas.

Known Relatives: -Jabari-fearless (father)

Parsa (pure)

Age: -24. Gender: -Male. Species: -Panther. Status: -Protector. Weapon: -Nunchaku.

Cheikh(learned)

Age: -40. Gender: -Male. Species: -Lion. Status: -Ruler of the Thunderians. (deceased)

Known Relatives: -Xjhana(wife) and Lungile (son.)

Jimiyu (born during summer)

Age: -50. Gender: -Male. Species: -Jaguar. Status: -Advisor. (deceased)

Out of a royal convoy with Lungile and the other lions; when the mutants carrying out Rahim's orders attack; Jimiyu sacrificed himself, so that the others could get away and get Lungile back to his father. He was killed in battle by the hands of Milap.

Gamba (warrior)

Age: -20. Gender: -Male. Species: -Lion.

Weapon: -Mace.

Gamba was once a royal guard he served Cheikh. He had also been a good friend of Lungile and even Jimiyu placed trust in the young lion.

Gambahad hopes of becoming the leader of the lions, but Cheikh placed the future of his pride in Lungile's hands driving the lion to align with Muhsin and the Plundarrs.

Gamba lets a number of Plundarr's into Thundairah, but when the Plundarrs flee Gamba kills Cheikh. However, Muhsin only wanted the Sword of Emeka states that Gamba as failed him and forcing Gamba goes into hiding.

Salama(peaceful)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Leopard. Status: -Queen.

Know Relatives: -Salehe (son,) Lisha (son) and Thema (daughter.)

Salehe (excellent)

Age: -32. Gender: -Male. Species: -Leopard.

Weapon: -Shield and Lance. Accessories: -Battle helmet.

Know relatives: -Salama (mother,) Lisha (brother) Thema (sister.)

Saleheis fiercely territorial and protective of his kingdom. Perhaps as a result of this; the Leopard is possessed of a slightly distrustful nature and does not make friends readily, but is immensely loyal to those that he does call friend, which includes Lungile and the other ThunderCats. Saleheis a courageous warrior and will never shirk the call to battle in defense of his kingdom or his friends.

Lisha (full of mystery)

Age: -29. Gender: -Male. Species: -Leopard.

Thema (queen)

Age: -30. Gender: -Female. Species: -Leopard.

Majdy (glorious)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Meerkat.

Muath (protected)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Meerkat.

Mantreh (pure)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Meerkat.

Mufidah (useful)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Meerkat.

Mutazz (powerful)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Meerkat.

Akinlana-courage

Gender: -Male. Species: -Elephant.

Akinlana appears to be a high ranking leader among the Siond Parade.

Ampah-trust

Gender: -Male. Species: -Elephant.

Ekene-salute

Amara-paradise

Gender: -Female. Species: -Elephant.

Elewa (Intelligent)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Elephant.

Elewa is one might born fighter. When he communicates, he uses low calls that can be heard through several kilometres of dense jungle. Rahim needed a spy amongst the elephants who would lead the Siond Parade against the Thunderians and into battle under the Plundarr aims and Elewa was his elephant. He now gladly follows Muhsin, however Elewa secretly plans on turning his back on Muhsin and have the Parade and the Plundarrs kill Muhsin, Lungile and Akinlana allowing himself to conquer Afreaha.

Muhsin (beneficent)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Sheath-tailed bat. Status: -Ruler of the Plundarrs.

Weapon: -The Sword of Plundarr.

Weakness: -Muhsin appears to have a singular weakness, which is seeing his own hideous reflection.

Brief History: -Muhsin is an enemy to the Thunderians; his main goal is to hold the Sword of Emeka and to bring Cheikh down to his knees. He forges together a gang of mutants to attack the Thunderains; he first ally if Radhi who helps him take down Rahim and gain the Sword of Plundarr. Now that he has the sword Muhsin is the Ruler of the Plundarrs. Muhsin resides in the Black Tower.

Tisha (strong willed)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Sheath-tailed bat.

She has a mysterious tie to Muhsin.

Pravir (brave)

Species: -Sheath-tailed bat.

Milap (union)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Sheath-tailed bat.

Waitimu (born on the spear)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Sheath-tailed bat.

Armour: -Helmet of Kings.

The only bat that sees through Muhsin's ways and following the death of Barika's wants to bring him down.

Maiba (grave)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Sheath-tailed bat.

Want's peace and not war. She has left Plundarr and lives in the white tower.

Barika (excelling)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Sheath-tailed bat. Weapon: -Stabbing Spear.

Was an ally of Muhsin; however Muhsin would see his power and possession as a threat and have him killed. However Lungile stops his death.

Radhi (satisfied)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Grass Rat. Status: -Muhsin's general.

Weapons: -Daggers.

Radhi is an ally of Muhsin he uses his place in the Plundarr army to help Mihsin take down Rahim and to take the sword of Plunder. Deep down however Radhi is only baying his time before he attacks Muhsin. He helps Muhsin battle the Thundercats.

Rahim (merciful)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Grass Rat.

Status: -Hiding, because he was over thrown by Muhsin.

Muayid (supported)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Grass Rat.

He was a loyal follower of Rahim, but soon switched alliances when Radhi teamed up with Muhsin. He is an eyepatch-wearing grass rat.

When the Thunderians raid Plundarr, Parsa prevented from killing Muayid by Lungile wishing to show mercy rather than force. Though Muayid takes advantage of the act of kindness by taking Lungile, Chaonaine and Parsa prisoner and hand them over to Radhi.

Muayid later turn against his leader's orders refusing to kill Lungile and returning the Sword of Emeka to him before making his escape.

Ratib (arranger)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Grass Rat.

Salif (previous)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Bullfrog. Weapon: -Axe.

Together Salif, Montsho and Jasiri almost deaf Lungile.

Rizvan (practice)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Bullfrog.

Firdus (paradise)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Bullfrog.

Kashif (revealing discoverer)

Gender: -Male. Species: -Bullfrog.

He served as Slithe's scout lieutenant.

Khalida (eternal)

Gender: -Female. Species: -Bullfrog.


End file.
